Talk:The Loud House Movie/@comment-35637726-20190111235935
I know a good plot: The Loud Family, the Santiago family, and the McBride family are on a trip to New York! Lincoln and Lola Loud discover what it feels like to be together, when they fall into song. When an evil squid named Kyle plans to destroy them, Lincoln and Lola must go on a mission to stop him, with the help of their big sister Leni Loud, and a talking frog named Hops. The film stars Tex Hammond, Catherine Taber, Liliana Mumy, Nika Futterman, Cristina Pucelli, Jessica DiCicco, Grey Griffin, Lara Jill Miller, Brian Stepanek, Jill Talley, Andre Robinson, Carlos PenaVega, Breanna Yde, with Channing Tatum, and James Corden. The songs include "Loud Home", "New Day", "Comedy Song", "My Evil Plans", "One Step At A Time", "I Miss You", "We Belong Together", and "Loud Home (Reprise)". They are in the film itself and its soundtrack album, and are written by Michelle Lewis, Doug Rockwell, and Alan Menken. The music is composed by Christophe Beck. It's also the first film to be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It's also produced by Annapurna Pictures, Paramount Animation, Nickelodeon Movies, Paramount Pictures, Lord Miller Entertainment, Universal Pictures, Warner Bros. Animation, Nickelodeon Animation Studio, Jam Filled Entertainment, and New Line Cinema. The film takes place during the events of The LEGO Avengers Movie, meaning that it's connected to the LEGO Movie franchise. This film is the rated G connection to The LEGO Movie. It's also a rated G musical, which will spoof The Emoji Movie, which has so many bad jokes. This Loud House movie has no bad jokes, because it's rated G. The first rated G film to be produced by Annapurna Pictures. It features an extended clip from The LEGO Avengers Movie as a post credits scene. It also features songs performed by Charice, Charli XCX, Kesha, JR JR, Owl City, Jordin Sparks, Jonas Blue featuring Jack & Jack, Fifth Harmony with Meghan Trainor, Calvin Harris, Rihanna, Machine Gun Kelly with Camila Cabello, DNCE, and R5. The extra songs only included in the deluxe album are "What Have I Done" by Demi Lovato, "Best Thing Ever (Whatever)" by Taylor Swift, "Play It Loud" by Charli XCX, "That's Our Kinda Song" by Blake Shelton and Elizabeth Banks, "Get Pumped (Extended)" by Kelly Clarkson and Tiestö, "Lori2Leni" by Rachel Platten and Ariana Grande, "What Everybody Wants - Extended" by Bebe Rexha, "Everything Is Awesome - The Loud House Movie Version" by Shawn Patterson, Doug Rockwell, and Michelle Lewis, and "Theme From 'The LEGO Avengers Movie' - Post Credits Scene" conducted by Daniel Pemberton and Heitor Pereira, courtesy of the Warner Animation Group, creators of The LEGO Movie. Emmet and Wyldstyle make cameos in the party scene. Stan Lee makes one cameo appearance. During the final battle, Stan Lee was about to open his car, but Kyle's tentacle grabs it and tries to throw it at his enemies Lincoln and Lola Loud. He then says "Well, the 60's were fun, but now I'm paying for it." This was Lee's last cameo in an animated movie prior to his death in 2018. Tara Strong provides Lucy's new voice at the end of the movie. The movie is directed by Rob Minkoff, director of Disney's The Lion King, and its executive producers are Phil Lord, Christopher Miller, Chris Savino, and Kyle Marshall. The Warner Animation Group did the post credits sequence from The LEGO Avengers Movie. The movie is connected to the LEGO Universe. There is "Gone - Film Version" by JR JR, Tex Hammond, and Grey Griffin. It's the second film to have Jonas Blue, the first being Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation. It has a PowerPuff Girls episode entitled "Trouble Clef", which will be used as a short film.